


Drowsy Calls

by sapphirexdaze



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), F/F, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 04:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17697434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphirexdaze/pseuds/sapphirexdaze
Summary: Ahri and Scarlett chat via video call, and end up falling asleep on each other. Evelynn finds out and some teasing ensues.





	Drowsy Calls

**Author's Note:**

> My first K/DA one shot piece! Mainly featuring my OC (Scarlett) and Ahri. I'll explore their relationship in future pieces, with (maybe?) a chat fic with the K/DA girls!  
> Comments are also moderated (as usual) bc people can be assholes when it comes to OC/canon ships, and I'm not here for that kind of negativity. :)

“You must be happy to be back home.”

“I am, but I just wish you could’ve come with us.”

“Maybe we can set something up the next time you’re in the states? I’m sure that will give me enough time to request time off and stuff.”

The gumiho sighed, her fox ears flicking to the side. “That’s gonna be so long from now, though.” She whined, dramatically plopping down to the side of her bed.

The person on the other end laughed, finding how dramatic her girlfriend was being to be amusing. “Ahri, we need to work on your patience levels.”

The conversation shifted, and the redhead instead asked the nine-tailed fox about her future schedule.

Ahri groaned, processing the busy week she had ahead of her. K/DA was set to record a few more singles as well as some scheduled dance practices, but the blonde also had some stuff to manage with FOXY cosmetics. If that wasn’t enough, she also had a few photoshoots to attend in between all of that.

“I wish I could just take another five-year break, Scar.” Ahri said. She rubbed her temples, feeling a headache come on. “I love what I do, and I love my girls, but sometimes I just wish I could get a break from it all.”

“I get it. Things have been picking up with my band too, and while the attention and fame is great and all, a vacation is seriously needed.”

“Maybe we can escape for a while.” Ahri looked at her laptop screen, her eyes softening at the sight of her significant other. “Just the two of us. We can get a log cabin somewhere out in the woods or something.”

Scarlett’s wolf ears perked up, surprised at the essential offer the FOXY model threw out. “A log cabin? Not that I’m not down or anything, but something like that would usually be below your personal standards, babe.”

“My standards are already at an all time low since I’m dating you.” The blonde teased.

“Ouch,” The drummer pretended to be hurt, “I’m offended by your words. Though I’m still grateful that someone as gorgeous and highly sought after like you would give little ol’ me a chance.”

Ahri made a sound of approval. “You can thank that silver tongue of yours. Otherwise, five months of this would’ve been shortened to mere weeks.”

The fox and the wolf giggled at their antics. Their video chat continued for a few more hours, until Ahri finally felt herself succumbing to jet lag and all the traveling she had done for the day. She soon fell asleep without warning, and Scarlett only noticed that the FOXY model was asleep when she had called out to Ahri to let her know that she was about to head to bed herself.

Scarlett couldn’t help but to smile at the sleeping beauty on her computer screen. With a yawn, she stretched out on her bed, making herself more comfortable as she too felt her exhaustion weigh her down.

Scarlett had purposely left the call on, simply because she found Ahri’s light snoring adorable, and it was one of the things she had honestly missed about her already. It relaxed her, and it satisfied her to know that the singer was getting a well-deserved rest. Soon, the redhead too found herself falling asleep, lightly snoring herself.

Later that evening, Ahri had woken up from her nap to see that Scarlett was fast asleep. She stretched out her now well rested body and brought up a text box. In it, she left her girlfriend a short and simple goodnight (or good morning in Scareltt's case) message before finally ending the call.

When she closed her laptop, she checked the time. It was seven at night.

“Kai’sa should be done with dinner by now…” The gumiho mumbled to herself, hopping out of bed.

The blonde elegantly made her way downstairs, taking in the delicious aroma of the dancer’s cooking. When she made it to the kitchen, she already found Akali, Kai’sa, and Evelynn sitting around the table, eating dinner.

“Looks like our favorite fox is final awake.” Evelynn commented, a sneaky smirk finding it’s way onto her face. She had went up to Ahri's room earlier to alert her that dinner was ready, but decided to let her lifelong friend continue her slumber.

The other two girls looked up from their plates of food and greeted their leader.

“There’s still plenty of food left for you on the counter, Ahri. Help yourself before Akali scarfs the rest of it down.” Kai’sa offered, dodging a piece of rice that the rapper had flung at her.

“Thank you, Kai’sa.” Ahri practically purred. Her mouth watered at the sight of the spread her friend had laid out.

“How’s Scar doing?” Akali asked, her mouth half full of food. “You were on Skype with her right?”

“Yeah, she’s fine. She was asleep when I woke up, so I ended the call.”

“Well, I suppose congratulations are in order then. It took you two long enough, but I’m happy that it finally happened.”

The three other girls turned towards Evelynn.

“What are you talking about, Eve?” Ahri cautiously asked the siren.

“Isn’t it obvious? You two finally slept together.” Evelynn chuckled. “You know, I didn’t think you’d make it this far in the relationship before you got laid, but for once in your lifetime, you’ve proved me wrong.”

Akali busted out laughing, almost falling back in her chair once she realized what her own girlfriend was implying. Kai’sa froze and prepared herself for another fight between the fox and the siren to occur.

“W-w-what did you just fucking say!?” Ahri stuttered. “We didn’t sleep together! I mean we did, but we didn’t actually…!”

“Ahri, darling, calm down before you have an aneurysm. There’s no need to be shy about it, especially when you consider your history.”

“So, how was she?” Akali joined in on the teasing. “Does she like it rough? Is she a top or a bottom?”

“Akali baby, you know Ahri is a clear bottom when it comes to that girl.” Evelynn was trying, yet failing to control her own chuckles.

“I am not…! You two are literally…!” Ahri couldn’t find the right words to express her embarrassment and growing annoyance, but the deep reddening in her face told all. “I can’t fucking stand this group!”

“We were having a peaceful dinner, why are you all like this?” Kai’sa asked, her face buried in the palm of her hands.

An assortment of laughter from Akali, more teasing words from Evelynn, and angry yips and hollers from Ahri rang around the kitchen. That left Kai’sa to silently wonder why she ever left the U.S. and her girlfriend to be with these three idiots.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, it was based on this prompt from OTP prompts on Tumblr!
> 
> Imagine Person A and Person B in a Skype call (webcam optional) when Person A falls asleep in the middle of it.  
> Person B decides to let them sleep since Person A had a long day and they like the sound of their sleeping.  
> Bonus if Person C walks in to find Person B has fallen asleep too.  
> Extra bonus: Person C won’t stop saying how Person A and B have ‘slept together’.


End file.
